Más allá de nuestro futuro
by Lady Levy
Summary: Levy, con su último aliento, logra mandar algunas de las cartas escritas para Lucy por medio de un conjuro. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando la Lucy del futuro muere? ¿Alguien encontrara esas cartas y averiguara que es lo que realmente paso en el futuro? Capitulo 6: A pesar de las heridas, ella se veía hermosa ante sus ojos. Sus ojos avellanas brillaron de una forma inigualable.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: no soy dueña, lamentablemente de Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Levy, con su último aliento, logra mandar algunas de las cartas escritas para Lucy por medio de un conjuro. Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando la Lucy del futuro muere? ¿Alguien encontrara esas cartas y averiguara que es lo que realmente paso en el futuro?

...

..

.

— ¿Dónde está?...Estoy seguro que la deje aquí, con un demonio ¡No pudo haberse movido por su cuenta! —grito Natsu mientras olisqueaba el suelo. — ¿Que hacen ahí parados? ¡Ayúdenme!

-Natsu ... - murmuro feliz

Grey, que estaba apoyado en el hombro de Erza, gruño y empezó a buscar también, una Erza rengueando lo siguió. Mientras tanto, Lucy empezó a cavar entre los escombros, era irónico buscar, de alguna manera, su propio cadáver.

Después de que la Lucy del futuro se había sacrificado por la Lucy del presente, Natsu, en medio de toda la catástrofe, se había empeñado en poner su cuerpo en un lugar seguro. Luego de que la batalla había finalizado, Natsu y su equipo, aunque se encontraban con heridas graves, se dispusieron a encontrar el cuerpo de Lucy. Incluyendo a Levy y a Gajeel, que por decisión de la peliazul decidieron colaborar. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, los demás magos se encontraban siendo atendidos por Porlyusica y Wendy.

— ¡Tú y tu maldito sentido de la orientación Natsu!. —grito del otro lado Grey

—¡Cállate y busca, princesa del hielo!. — grito enfurecido Natsu, su nariz nunca abandono el piso.

—¡Cierra tu boca de una puta vez Salamander!. — grito un Gajeel lleno de vendas. — Tú estúpida voz no me deja concentrarme.— agrego mientras olisqueaba el aire

Natsu dejo de olisquear y se paró en pose de batalla, mientras sus manos se convertían en llamas.

— ¿Acaso quieres pelear, cerebro de metal?

Levy suspiro mientras observaba la escena, esos tres nunca cambiarían pensó. Levy empezó a caminar del lado contrario de donde se encontraban sus compañeros y levanto la vista hacia el cielo azul. Parecía como si todo lo que paso hace algunas horas hubiese sido solo una pesadilla. Sin embargo, aunque el tiempo pasara ella nunca olvidaría, esa noche cuando se desato el caos, los gritos, el llanto…todo. Fue agónico cuando todo se empezó a derrumbar bajo sus pies, nunca tuvo tanto miedo de morir desde su primer encuentro con Gajeel.

Levy no se había dado cuenta, pero ella había estado caminando lo suficiente para no escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros. Parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, fue tal, que ella resbalo con algo y callo sobre su trasero. Levy emitió un chillido y acaricio suavemente el lugar donde había aterrizado.

— Ugh! Que daño…- murmuro mientras abría los ojos.- ¿Qué es esto?

Levy toco con la punta de sus dedos un trozo de tela. Rápidamente se levantó y miro fijamente con lo que se había resbalado. Parecía ser una capa con capucha oscura. Suavemente la peliazul se arrodillo y la acaricio contra las yemas de sus dedos. Se levantó con la prenda en mano y justo en ese momento cayó, a lo que parecía ser, tres cartas. Levy suspiro y volvió a agacharse con la intensión de agarrarlas.

—¡Leeeevy!. —la voz lejana de Happy se escuchó, seguido de las voces de los demás.

Tan pronto como llegaron a ella, Natsu le arrebato bruscamente de las manos la capa y empezó a olisquearla. Natsu frunció el ceño.

Nada.

No olía nada.

Era como si el olor de Lucy se hubiese borrado sin dejar rastro alguno. Ni siquiera su sangre se encontraba.

—Esto es de ella. — murmuro. — ¿Donde esta? ¿Dónde lo encontraste Levy?

Levy lo miro sorprendida. ¿Acaso eso era…de la Lucy del futuro?

—Ummm, y-yo solo…estaba aquí. — murmuro mientras tocaba el suelo a su lado.

—Estoy seguro que ella debe estar por algún lado cerca de aquí. —dijo Natsu mientras escarbaba entre los escombros. — Estoy seguro qu..-

—¡Natsu, detente ya!. —La voz de Erza lo interrumpió. —No estás en condiciones para seguir esforzándote de esa manera, ninguno de nosotros lo está. Deja que Porlyusica y Wendy nos cure y regresaremos a buscarla. Si su capa está aquí, significa que está cerca.

—No lo creo. — dijo Gajeel mientras ayudaba a Levy a pararse. — Ella ya no está aquí, ni remotamente cerca. Salamander tu debes saber eso.

El susodicho frunció el ceño y bufo por lo bajo.

— ¿A qué te refieres idiota? Estoy seguro que esta aquí, que no podremos olerla no significa que no esté, deja de decir estupideces.

Levy miro a Natsu con pena, realmente parecía que él se auto culpaba por la muerte de la Lucy del futuro. Seguramente él sabía que ella ya no estaba aquí, pero una parte de él se negaba a dejarla ir, de alguna manera.

Entonces la realidad la golpeo como un balde de agua fría.

—Desapareció…seguramente.

Todos se dieron vuelta a observar a la peliazul. Natsu estaba a punto de contradecirla pero ella prosiguió.

— Lucy venia del futuro en el cual los dragones terminaban ganando ¿no es así? — todos asistieron de mala gana. — Entonces, si en nuestro presente nosotros fuimos los que ganamos… ¿Qué creen que paso con la Lucy que venía del futuro?

—¿A qué te refieres camarón?. — pregunto bruscamente Gajeel, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Levy suspiro.

—Si ese futuro no sucedió, lo más probable es que ella haya desaparecido… como si nunca existiera.

Todos callaron de repente. Natsu no dijo nada y se sentó en el suelo aun con la capa entre sus manos. Happy, que ahora estaba con Lucy, buscaba consuelo entre sus brazos. Por ultimo Erza y Grey no sabían cómo sentirse, ellos nunca la habían visto. Lucy levanto la mirada y vio los sobres que tenía Levy en sus manos.

—Levy-chan, ¿que son esos?

Continuara…

**Hola a todos! soy nueva en esto asi que por favor no me odien :c. Esta idea estuvo bagando en mi mente por mucho tiempo asi que decidi sacarla a la luz. Espero que les haya gustado! Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad gracias! c: Bueno antes que nada quería aclarar unas cosas, la historia en si no es muy larga y estoy tratando de alargarla lo más posible. Espero que lo disfruten. **

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueño de Fairy Tail. **

Capítulo 2

—Entonces… ¿Esto estaba entre los ropajes de Lucy del futuro?

—Sí, maestro Makarov.

Makarov miro seriamente las cartas que estaban en sus manos. Podía sentir un extraño poder mágico emanar de ellas. De alguna manera se le hacía conocida ese tipo de magia, pero no recordaba de dónde.

Mavis, que estaba sentada al lado de Makarov, frunció el ceño.

—No me da buena espina todo esto. — Hablo la rubia— ¿Por qué razón Lucy tendría cartas que emana un alto poder mágico y espiritual?

Un pequeño silencio se situó en el campamento donde se encontraban los magos de Fairy Tail.

—Hay algo que me está molestando.

Gajeel se levantó ignorando las quejas de Wendy para que la dejara curarlo y fue hasta donde estaba sentado Makarov y le arrebato las tres cartas

— ¿Por qué rayos estas cartas huelen a la enana? — Gajeel frunció el ceño mientras levantaba las cartas a la vista de todos.

Levy se tensó por el nombramiento de su apodo.

— ¿Huelen a Levy? — Natsu corrió y empezó a olisquear las cartas

Olía a papel desgastado y tinta; pensó.

Natsu frunció el ceño y volvió a olisquear con más profundidad.

Papel desgastado…tinta…y… ¡Ahí estaba! Era ligero, pero ahí estaba. La fragancia de Levy golpeo sus fosas nasales como una brisa en el verano.

— ¿Y Natsu? — Laxus pregunto con aburrimiento

—Sip, definitivamente huele a Levy.

Todos se voltearon a ver Levy. Ella se ruborizo y apretó un poco más a Pantherlily en sus brazos. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir demasiada atención

—Tal vez, tiene su olor porque… ¿Estuvo en sus manos la mayoría del tiempo? —Lissana pregunto.

—No lo creo. El olor de los humanos desaparece muy rápido, demasiado rápido. A estas alturas ya no se encontraría su aroma. —Pantherlily dijo mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Levy.

—Yo también las estuve tocando, pero Natsu no pudo olerme, ni siquiera Gajeel puede sentir mi aroma en ellas. —dijo Lucy.

— Entonces, ¿porque solo se huele el aroma de Levy? —Erza pregunto.

—Tal vez, ¿porque su olor es más fuerte? — Bisca dijo mientras acunaba a una Asuka dormida.

Natsu, enarco una ceja ante la suposición. Se levantó y se encamino hacia la peliazul. Cuando llego a ella, de un solo movimiento agarro uno de sus suaves mechones azules y lo dirigió hacia su nariz e inhalo fuertemente.

Tal vez demasiado fuerte.

Era un agradable aroma dulzón, Coco y manzanas verdes con un ligero olor a libro nuevo.

Era casi empalagoso. Casi.

Natsu suspiro con agrado.

Gajeel gruño y transformo su brazo en acero y le pego un puñetazo a Natsu. Este cayó al suelo como una bolsa de batatas.

—Uff, ¿pero qué rayos te sucede idiota? —Natsu grito mientras se sentaba y acariciaba su mejilla

— ¡Deja de olerla! — grito Gajeel. — Uno no va por la vida oliendo a las personas.

— ¡Tenia que verificar! — Natsu se defendió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Gajeel bufo y se cruzó de brazos también.

—Además Levy no se quejó en ningún momento. — Natsu le saco la lengua

La pronunciada se ruborizo a tal punto de parecer el cabello de Erza.

Todos se empezaron a reír. Makarov solo suspiro y Mavis no pudo evitar sonreír.

Laxus, un tanto alejado de la escena, rodo los ojos y suspiro. Estoy rodeado de idiotas pensó.

* * *

Todos se encontraban sentados en círculo indio, en el medio de ellos estaban las cartas. Después de discutir sobre el tema mucho tiempo, nadie sabía qué hacer con ellas.

Juvia frunció el ceño.

—Juvia cree que deberíamos abrirlas para saber que dicen.

Mirajane negó con la cabeza.

—No sé si eso sería correcto. — La albina habló — Se sentiría como si estuviéramos invadiendo la privacidad de Lucy del futuro.

— ¿Y si las abre Lucy? —Lissana agrego. —Sería casi lo mismo.

— ¡Lissana! —Mirajane la regaño.

Lissana chasqueo la lengua.

—No sería tan mala idea después de todo. — murmuro.

Lucy miro indecisa las cartas, había algo en ella que la incitaba a querer abrirlas. Cerró los puños con indignación.

—Terminemos con esto. —dijo

La rubia se paró con valentía y agarro una de ellas. Por alguna razón las manos le sudaban y su corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

— ¡Espera Lucy!... —Mavis trato de detenerla.

Pero fue tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Lucy la ignoro y lo abrió. Apenas lo abrió la magia retenida salió con fuerza.

Todo se volvió negro.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Este capitulo, igual que el capitulo anterior, fue un terrible dolor de cerebro xD. Espero que les guste, a partir de este capitulo comienza la acción. **

**Desde ya muchas gracias por leer mi historia, seguirla y comentarla c:**

**Deja tu critica, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas n.n (POR FAVOR )**

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Levy sentía que estaba entre las nubes. Suaves y esponjosas nuves.

Era...era como si flotara.

Se sentía tan bien. Pensó.

Levy murmuro algo entre sueños y se dio vuelta para su izquierda.

Sintió algo cálido bajo ella. Cálido y suave.

Ella apoyo la cara sobre la superficie suave y suspiro.

Olía tan rico.

—Camarón…—escucho a lo lejos.

Ella no hizo caso alguno y sus ojos siguieron cerrados.

— ¡Hey, despierta!

La peliazul, lentamente, abrió sus enormes ojos marrones y se encontró cara a cara con Gajeel.

Ella se refregó los ojos lentamente. Y le sonrío adormilada. Gajeel rodo los ojos.

¿Era su imaginación o Gajeel estaba sonrojado? Ella recordaría preguntarle luego.

— ¿Podrías mover tu culo afuera de mí?

Gajeel le dijo bruscamente mientras tiraba de su vestido.

Levy lo miro con ojos curiosos.

Hasta que por fin ella despertó de su ensueño y se dio cuenta donde estaba acostada.

Y precisamente no era una "suave nube de algodón".

Ella rápidamente se sentó. Y si, afirmativamente, estaba a horcajada* de Gajeel.

Levy se sonrojo al extremo. Se había olvidado por completo de que ella llevaba vestido.

* * *

Gajeel bufó.

—Vamos camarón, que pesas.

Gajeel se hizo el desentendido y actúo como si no le afectara que ella estuviera a horcajadas de él.

Y funciono.

Apenas dijo esa frase, Levy salto rápidamente fuera de él, como si él estuviera en llamas.

Y no es como si él no lo estuviera.

Le tomo cada granito de su poca cordura despertar a la peliazul y no hundir sus manos en su enorme trasero.

—L-lo siento. —dijo Levy apenada.

Ella miro para ambos lados y se dio cuenta de que algunos magos a su alrededor se encontraban dormidos.

Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero… ¿Había oscurecido?

Entonces ella subió la mirada a donde supuestamente se encontraría el cielo.

No estaba.

Oh dios…no había un cielo arriba de ellos.

Pero… Si el campamento donde se encontraban los magos de Fairy Tail estaba en medio del bosque.

Levy tragó duro.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

* * *

—Natsuuuuuuu. —Grito Lucy— ¡Despierta ya!

Natsu ni siquiera pestaño y siguió roncando. Lucy trato de empujarlo fuera de ella pero era imposible.

Y luego él se queja de que estoy excedida de peso. Pensó la rubia.

Lucy suspiro y empezó a recordar cómo había llegado a estas estancias.

Ella había abierto una de las cartas ignorando las advertencias de Mavis.

Grave error.

Y antes de que la magia retenida impactara sobre ella. Natsu la empujo y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Recordó que su cabeza había impactado tan duro contra el suelo, que se había desmayado.

Y todo era negro después de eso.

Lucy suspiro y saco su brazo debajo del cuerpo de Natsu. Ella le acaricio la espalda y sonrío suavemente.

Ese idiota arriesgo su trasero por ella sin importarle las consecuencias.

—Tonto.

* * *

Laxus abrió los ojos rápidamente y se incorporó.

El observo su alrededor y pudo observar que muchos de los magos se encontraban dormidos.

¿Qué rayos había ocurrido?

Sus manos tocaron algo duro y frio.

El miro hacia el suelo. Había baldosas.

¿Baldosas? ¿Qué diablos había pasado con el pasto? Se supone que se encontraban en un maldito bosque.

O deberían…

Parecía ser que estaban en una habitación.

Una habitación que no tenía fin. Pensó mientras observaba su entorno.

* * *

Cuando por fin todos los magos se habían despertado, se reunieron todos juntos y empezaron a pedir explicaciones de donde estaban.

Todos estaban asustados. Y era evidente.

Makarov, harto de la situación, decidió intervenir.

— ¡Todos cálmense!

Todos guardaron silencio en espera de una explicación de su maestro.

—La persona que nos haya traído aquí, no tiene intención alguna de dañarnos. —dijo seriamente. — en este lugar, no hay indicio alguno de magia maligna. Es todo lo contrario. Esta habitación está hecha con magia realmente pura. No tienen por qué temer.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué razón nos tiene aquí? —Preguntó Lucy.

Entonces, como si alguien los estuviera escuchando. Una voz dijo.

— **¿Por qué lo abriste? **

La voz femenina resonó dentro toda la habitación.

Todos los magos se dieron vuelta rápidamente y se toparon con una silueta femenina.

—No puede ser…—Gajeel susurró.

Levy se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

La mujer los miro, completamente neutral, atreves de su flequillo.

Un escalofrió les recorrió por la espalda a todos los magos.

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

- ¿Levy ...-chan?

Continuara...

* * *

***HORCAJADA:** Modo de montar a un caballo o de sentarse sobre cualquier sitio, cosa o persona, poniendo una pierna a cada lado.


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus criticas, en verdad empezaba a pensar que nadie lo leía xD. JAJAJAJ Bueno :3 Quiero aclarar algunas cosas MUY IMPORTANTES *LEER ESTO***_

**_Levy, ella o dialogo= Levy del futuro._**

Levy con letra normal= Levy del presente

**Muuuuuuy Bien, comencemos n.n**

**Deja tu critica, me gustaría saber que es lo que te pareció c: **

**Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Levy sintió como las piernas y las manos le temblaban. Lentamente fue deslizándose hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo. Ella sintió una de las pequeñas patitas de Pantherlily en su hombro.

No podía ser.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Una cruel pesadilla.

Delante de todos los magos se encontraba, nada más ni nada menos que la propia Levy Mcgarden del futuro.

Ella parecía estar…rota.

Completamente rota.

Su vestido anaranjado estaba hecho harapos, las mangas ya no estaban y tenía sangre seca en él, en las cuales no se definía si eran de ella o de otra persona. Ella estaba descalza y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y vendas.

Una de las cosas que llamaba la atención era la enorme cicatriz de su frente y la de su mejilla derecha. Sus dos brazos se encontraban vendados desde los hombros hasta sus dedos y su pierna izquierda también.

**Levy** empezó a avanzar hacía ellos.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los pies descalzos de **Levy **impactar sobre el suelo.

**Ella** miro fijamente a su yo del presente. Levy solo tembló mientras abrazaba a Phanterlily.

Sus ojos…

No había vida en ellos.

Ella estaba muerta. Pensó Levy.

— **Debe ser difícil…— **dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el grupo de magos. —**darte cuenta de lo que pudiste haber sido en algún momento.**

* * *

Nadie podía articular palabras. Ni siquiera Laxus.

Asuka tembló y se resguardo detrás de la pierna de su madre. Elfman mantuvo detrás de el a sus dos hermanas.

**Levy **dejo de caminar hasta que estuvo a una distancia prudente del grupo.

—**No respondiste mi pregunta…Lucy.** **—**esta vez Levy clavó sus ojos en lucy. — ¿**Porque lo abriste? **

Lucy tembló y trago duro.

Inmediatamente Natsu se paró en frente de Lucy, resguardándola detrás de él. Natsu no dijo nada y simplemente le advirtió con la mirada a **Levy **que se mantuviera lejos.

**Levy **sonrío con nostalgia.

Pasado o futuro, Natsu nunca intercambiar. Pensó.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo eso? — preguntó Lucy mientras se asomaba detrás del hombro de Natsu.

**Levy **miró gélidamente* a Lucy.

—**Esto es lo mínimo que se obtiene cuando tu mundo está en guerra contra los dragones.**

**Levy **se encamino hacia la Levy del presente. Antes de que llegara a ella, Gajeel se puso adelante protegiéndola de la misma manera que lo había hecho Natsu.

Sus ojos se observaron por unos segundos.

Rojo sangre contra marrones sin vida.

**Ella** pudo observar que él se encontraba obviamente perturbado por su apariencia actual.

* * *

Gajeel estaba consternado* y confundido.

¿Por qué una pequeña maga como ella tuvo que sufrir semejantes cosas?

Ella era tan feliz en la actualidad, que de cierto modo era duro mirarla.

Sus ojos estaban sin vida y en cierto modo le…dolía.

Gajeel no pudo seguir mirándola y bajo la mirada.

¿Acaso él había muerto en el futuro y no estuvo ahí para protegerla? ¿Fue por esa razón que ella estaba en esas condiciones? Pensó mientras apretaba fuertemente el puño.

* * *

Mavis camino hacia **Levy del futuro** y hablo.

—Entonces,** Levy**… ¿Por qué no desapareciste como lo hizo Lucy del futuro después de nuestra batalla?

Levy miro a Mavis y negó con la cabeza.

—**Yo no puedo…nunca veré a mis compañeros otra vez. **

Mavis la miro sorprendida. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más** Levy** la interrumpió.

—**Yo hice algo…algo que los magos tienen prohibido hacer.** **—**dijo cabizbaja. —**por esa misma razón, no se me está permitido volver.**

Su voz fría y carente de emociones resonó en toda la habitación interminable.

— ¿Q-que es lo que hiciste? —Levy tartamudeo mientras abrazaba aún más a Pantherlily contra ella.

La **Levy del futuro** ignoro totalmente su pregunta y avanzo un poco más hacia ellos.

—**Si ustedes quieren salir de aquí, son libres de seguirme.**

Entonces **ella** se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

— ¡Espera! —grito Natsu mientras le agarraba la muñeca.

El sintió su piel fría… Extremadamente fría.

Natsu frunció el ceño.

—Yo quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió en el futuro. —dijo. —También, quiero saber qué es lo que te paso a ti…**Levy.**

Natsu soltó la muñeca de Levy y la miro.

—Después de todo, eres nuestro Nakama*. —dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

Levy prácticamente se le había olvidado como respirar.

Ella estaba tensa y apuntó de un colapso nervioso.

Mientras que **Levy del futuro **los guiaba por la habitación. Apenas **ella** se había dado vuelta para guiarlos, todos pudieron ver la horrible marca de una garra sobre la espalda de la pequeña maga. Comenzaba desde su hombro izquierdo y se extendía hasta un poco más debajo de la axila derecha.

Era una visión horrible de las secuelas de una batalla cruel.

Ella trato de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Esta vez, Levy no estaba tan segura si quería saber lo que alguna vez le había deparado el futuro.

* * *

Luego de caminar aproximadamente diez minutos, los magos llegaron a un lugar que vendría a ser el centro de la habitación. Un enorme árbol era lo único que se encontraba en ese lugar.

**Levy** se acercó al árbol y lo acaricio suavemente.

**—Este árbol es el centro de mis recuerdos.** —dijo estoica.***— Deberán tocarlo para ver mis recuerdos.**

Los magos empezaron a acercarse lentamente hasta el árbol.

**—Cuando ustedes estén adentro de mis recuerdos, tienen que darse cuenta de que lo que pase ahí adentro no es real. Hagan lo que hagan, no podrán cambiar nada. —**dijo con expresión severa.**— ¿Están listos?**

Todos asistieron con la cabeza y apoyaron sus manos en el árbol. Apenas lo hicieron, una energía proveniente del árbol los golpeo.

Se parecía mucho a un choque eléctrico.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Otra vez.

* * *

Entonces solo cuando los magos habían desaparecido, **Levy** se permitió dejar su fachada* a un lado y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Débiles sollozos invadieron la habitación.

Las lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro e impactaron en sus rodillas lastimadas.

**Ella** sabía que no debía llorar.

Trato de no llorar cuando vio al grupo de magos. Trato de no llorar cuando vio a Gajeel. Trato de no llorar cuando Natsu le dijo que era su Nakama*.

Y entonces **Levy** no pudo aguantar y se rompió. Se rompió como un cristal cuando le arrojas una piedra...En mil pedazos.

Por un momento **ella** deseo con todas sus fuerzas ser esa Levy que protegía Gajeel.

Quiso correr hacia él y estrecharse contra sus brazos. Quiso sentir su calor. Pero se contuvo y reprimió sus sentimientos.

**Levy** se abrazó a sí misma en busca de consuelo y calor. **Ella** sentía tanto frío.

Solo por esta vez, **ella** se permitió llorar.

Solo por esta vez. Se dijo.

...

..

.

Continuara…

* * *

**GELIDAMENTE** : va referido frío gélido. Si refiere un tipo de mirada desinteresada, que se presta la importancia del sufrimiento pasión.

**Consternada:** provocar una gran pena a una persona.

**NAKAMA:** compañero, colega, compañero, amigo.

**ESTOICA:** se utiliza cotidianamente el término "estoicismo" para referirse a la actitud de tomarse las adversidades de la vida con fortaleza y aceptación.

**FACHADA: **en la persona, la fachada es apariencia; imagen falsa; pretensión farsante; farsa; fingimiento; simulacro, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, Hacen mi vida mas cálida! Bien este capitulo LO AMO, es el más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora, lo hice mientras escuchaba **Defeated de Anastacia**. Al fin después de mucho tiempo pude llegar hasta aquí :D Bien, este capitulo habla sobre la primera carta de las tres que le manda Levy a Lucy del futuro, yo no voy a inventar ninguna carta ( aunque la ultima carta si).

VOY A ACLARAR ALGO MÁS:

Letra subrayada= recuerdos de Levy del futuro.

**Letra en negrita= lo que Levy le escribe a Lucy del futuro.**

Ok comencemos :D

Deja tu critica me encantaría saber que es lo que piensas c:

Aclaraciones: No soy dueña de Fairy Tail.

* * *

El pasto crujía cada vez que ella daba un paso. El corazón de la pequeña maga palpitaba fieramente en su pecho.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Era como si un sexto sentido le estuviera diciendo que desistiera de esa locura y se fuera.

Levy se estremeció cuando una corriente de aire golpeo su espalda suavemente.

Sus manos y piernas le temblaban.

Miedo. Ella sentía miedo. Mejor dicho, estaba aterrada.

Levy miro a Gajeel, el cual caminada delante de ella con Pantherlily a su lado.

Estaba segura que él podía escuchar sus palpitaciones. Lo sabía porque, disimuladamente, él se había volteado a mirarla para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Levy miro a su alrededor.

El grupo de magos se encontraba caminando en plena noche en un enorme bosque. Aunque fuera solo un recuerdo de la Levy del futuro, parecía muy real. Hasta se escuchaba los ruidos que emitían los animales silvestres.

Levy tembló. Hacía mucho frío.

La mirada de la peliazul se centró, otra vez, en la espalda del Dragon Slayer de hierro. Levy trago duro y suspiro.

Ella estiro una de sus manos temblorosas en dirección a la mano de Gajeel. Tan pronto llego a ella, la sujeto y espero una reacción del pelinegro.

Gajeel se sobresaltó al sentir los suaves y fríos dedos de la pequeña maga agarrar cuidadosamente su mano. El no dijo nada y tampoco aparto su mano de la suya.

Entre ellos no se necesitaban palabras. El claramente pudo entender que estaba asustada y necesitaba que alguien, de alguna manera, pudiera garantizarle que todo iría bien.

Él le devolvió el apretón y aligero el paso para que los dos caminaran a la par.

"Estoy aquí." Fue el mensaje.

* * *

Laxus se detuvo de repente y Natsu, que caminada detrás de él, choco contra su espalda.

— ¿Pero porque rayos te detienes idiota? —dijo Natsu mientras acariciaba su nariz.

Laxus bufó.

—Míralo por tu mismo imbecil.

Natsu chasqueo la lengua y se paró al lado de Laxus. Apenas levanto su vista, lo vio.

Runas.

Sin embargo, estas runas eran diferentes. Eran transparentes, se asemejaba a un vidrio. Un enorme vidrio que no les permitía avanzar.

Entonces todo a su alrededor empezó a cambiar. El bosque se fue, dando lugar a la ciudad. El cielo nocturno se tiño de humo y cenizas. La luna que alguna vez fue blanca, cambio a ser un color rojo sangre. Fue entonces que el caos se desato, los gritos, el llanto y los dragones.

Toda la ciudad se había venido abajo.

Levy miro horrorizada el nuevo escenario. Sin duda alguna, esto fue aún peor de lo que ellos habían vivido.

Gajeel reforzó su agarre.

* * *

Entre todos los escombros, una cabeza azul resaltaba en todo ese escenario.

Lentamente el cuerpo de Levy se empezó a mover, primero fue su mano y después su pierna izquierda. Un enorme dolor atravesó su cuerpo. Sus huesos le rogaban que estuviera quieta. Lentamente abrió sus ojos avellana.

Su visión era distorsionada y borrosa. Pestaño.

El escenario delante de ella era tétrico. Mediante su visión borrosa pudo ver algunas personas que estaban sepultadas debajo de los escombros. No tuvieron la misma suerte que ella.

El olor a carne quemada la mareo por un segundo.

Dificultosamente ella se empezó a arrastrar para poder salir de los escombros. Ella lloro del dolor. Sus dos brazos y su pierna izquierda estaban dañados, tal vez con fracturas. Tan pronto como salió, se apoyó de espaldas en el suelo. Sus ojos vagaron por el cielo oscuro.

Levy abrió los ojos asustada.

No puede ser. Acaso, ¿eso era…un dragón?. Pensó. 

Y no solo uno. Había más de veinte dragones volando juntos por el cielo.

El cuerpo de Levy tembló fuertemente al recordar el encuentro que habían tenido con un dragón hace un tiempo en la Isla Tenrou.

No lo lograría. No esta vez. Pensó.

Como pudo la pequeña maga empezó a pararse. El dolor era insoportable. Era como si los huesos de su pierna izquierda y sus dos brazos estuvieran a punto de romperse.

Cuando por fin estuvo parada comprobó su estado actual. Ella se asustó al ver sangre fresca en su vestido.

Levy empezó a buscar en su cuerpo alguna herida abierta. Nada. Sacando algunos moretones, la fractura de sus dos brazos y de su pierna izquierda, no había nada.

¿Entonces si la sangre no era de ella, de quien era? Pensó.

Goteo, goteo.

El suave ruido de gotas provenientes de atrás de ella, la hizo voltearse.

Goteo, goteo.

Levy abrió los ojos hasta no más poder.

Oh dios. No por favor. No. No. No. No. No. ¡NO!

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y caer suavemente por sus mejillas

Goteo, goteo, goteo, goteo.

Delante de ella estaba dos cuerpos que ella conocía muy bien. El cuerpo de sus dos compañeros, Jet y Droy. Su sangre goteaba haciendo un enorme charco de sangre. La misma sangre que había manchado su vestido.

Levy callo de rodillas y sollozo.

—J-jet…Dr-Droy. —lloró con más fuerza.

Ella se tapó la boca para no gritar. Si lo hacían los dragones la oirían.

Unas enormes pisadas la desconcentraron. Ella volteo la cabeza hacia la dirección del ruido. Era un dragón con escamas rojas. Tal vez era una cría, pero era lo suficientemente grande, para devorarla sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

Le tomo un segundo para reaccionar, levantarse y correr.

El pequeño dragón emitió un enorme gruñido y corrió tras ella.

Levy ignoro el dolor de su pierna izquierda y corrió más fuerte. Las lágrimas nunca dejaron de salir.

—Por favor, por favor, que esto solo sea un sueño. —susurro.

Levy se dio vuelta mientras corría y uso la poca magia que le quedaba arremetiendo contra el dragón.

—Escritura Solida: ¡Fuego!

El dragón abrió su boca y absorbió el fuego de la misma manera que lo hacía Natsu. El fuego era su alimento, esto hizo que el dragón corriera con más fuerza y rapidez.

— ¡Maldición!

A Levy se le acababan las fuerzas. Prácticamente no tenía magia y su cuerpo le gritaba que se detuviera.

No quiero morir…No voy a morir. Pensó.

Levy grito frustrada y corrió con más fuerza.

Lo voy a lograr…Sobreviviré. Pensó.

Entonces ella no había visto el cadáver en medio del camino y se tropezó, cayendo bruscamente al suelo. Levy voltio su cabeza, observando como el dragon se acercaba más y más a ella.

No hay salvación.

El dragón levanto una de sus patas delanteras y golpeo a Levy en su rostro, tirándola a unos cuantos metros lejos.

Levy sintió su mundo girar. Podía fácilmente sentir como las garras del dragon se enterraban y rasgaban su mejilla derecha. La sangre empezó a brotar violentamente. Ella callo nuevamente al suelo con un ruido sordo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Poco a poco empezó a quedarse inconsciente.

Por favor…alguien despiérteme de esta pesadilla. Pensó.

* * *

En medio de la oscuridad, a lo lejos, escucho un voz. Una voz gruesa.

— ¡Levy!

Levy trato de moverse pero le era imposible. Quería gritar, pero no podía hacerlo. Su garganta le ardía. Ella podía sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre en su boca.

Escucho pasos acercarse a ella. Ella rogo que no fuera un dragón.

La persona se arrodilló ante ella y la elevo del suelo. Pudo sentir sus enormes manos callosas agarrar su cintura y cargándola al estilo princesa.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos. Diablos como dolía.

—Levy…

Sus ojos captaron a su salvador. Y ahí estaba, nada más ni nada menos que Gajeel. Ella pudo observar sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Levy. Ella quiso tocarlo, abrasarle y nunca dejarlo ir pero apenas podía mover sus dedos.

—Ga-Gajeel…—su voz sonó muy ronca.

La mirada de Gajeel se suavizo y acaricio su rostro.

—Estarás bien, lo prometo.

Entonces el empezó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana. Su cuerpo reboto un poco ante sus pasos.

Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

"**Lu-chan incluso ahora, cuando cierro mis ojos, puedo ver todo de nuevo."**

Gajeel gruño y la apretó un poco más.

—Mantente despierta, camarón…estamos llegando.

Sin embargo, la voz de Gajeel parecía tan distante en su cabeza. Ya no podía, no podía más. Sus ojos siguieron cerrados. Ella se empezó a perder en sus recuerdos.

"**Los chicos jugando, cantando, comiendo, bailando."**

Levy, poco a poco se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad. Esta vez, ella deseo no despertar.

* * *

Levy empezó a recobrar su conciencia. Lentamente trato de abrir los ojos.

Observo su entorno, ella estaba en una cueva.

Lentamente intento sentarse. Los brazos aun le dolían pero no tanto como antes. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros.

—Hazlo despacio, no te apresures.

Ella se dio vuelta y miro a Gajeel. El realmente estaba ahí, junto a ella.

Levy sintió un nudo en la garganta.

No llores, no llores, no llores. Se repetía mentalmente la peliazul.

Levy bajo su mirada hacia sus brazos. Pudo observar que se encontraban vendados y también su pierna izquierda. Tentativamente Levy llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla derecha. También estaba vendada, en realidad la mitad de su rostro lo estaba. Las vendas eran desde la frente, cubriendo todo el lado derecho de su rostro e incluyendo su ojo derecho y su mejilla.

Lentamente volteo a mirar a Gajeel. Él también estaba vendado.

Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron de su ojo izquierdo. Los sollozos no tardaron en salir, ella trato de calmarse, pero le era imposible.

Gajeel se aproximó hacia ella y seco las lágrimas que resbalaban por su mejilla.

—Y-yo…yo no qu-quiero morir…—tartamudeo. —No antes de ver a mis Nakamas otra vez.

Gajeel la atrajo hacía el y la abrazo.

—No moriremos, camarón. —aseguro. —No antes de dar una buena pelea.

"**La noche del tercer día, repleta de júbilo."**

Levy sollozo con más intensidad y lo abrazo con más fuerza, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

—G-gracias Gajeel…gracias por todo.

El simplemente le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarla.

"**Una noche de sentimientos entrelazados…"**

—Lo lograremos Levy…lo prometo.

Ella sonrió y se acurruco en su regazo. Lentamente sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse una vez más. Estaba feliz de que él estuviera aquí con ella.

"**Nos estamos dirigiendo hacia aquel día...faltan 4 días para el fatídico día."**

Continuara...

* * *

Carta completa:

**_(Noche del Tercer Día del Daimatou Enbu) _**

**Lu-chan incluso ahora, cuando cierro mis ojos, puedo ver todo de nuevo. Los chicos jugando, cantando, comiendo, bailando. La noche del tercer día, repleta de jubilo. Una noche de sentimientos entrelazados... Nos estamos dirigiendo hacia aquel día...faltan 4 días para el fatídico día.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Lo sieeeeento!**

**Ah pasado exactamente un mes desde que actualice y de verdad lo siento u.u. Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? Me han dicho en algunos mensajes privados, que no les gusta que subraye la letra, así que lo intentaremos con otra letra ¿si?**

**Aclaraciones de la historia:**

Letra normal: presente.

_Letra inclinada: recuerdos de futuro._

**Okey comencemos! Espero que les guste, y para que sepan este es el capitulo más largo que escribí en mi miserable vida, 2.020 palabras, se que no es mucho pero para mi si xD**

**Deja tu comentario, me gustaría saber que te pareció :D**

* * *

_"Oh dios. No por favor. No. No. No. No. No. ¡NO!"_

Los pensamientos del recuerdo de la Levy del futuro hicieron eco en todo el lugar. Los magos se encontraban en shock, ninguno lograba salir de su estupor.

Un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió por la espina dorsal a Jet. El no pudo evitar sentirse conmocionado por la escena ante él, sin embargo el siguió viendo el recuerdo hasta el final. Droy parecía ser el más afectado de los dos. El estómago del mago se le revolvió fuertemente y por un momento pensó que vomitaría al ver tal escena. Su propio cuerpo, junto con el de su mejor amigo, totalmente destrozados por los escombros. La sangre por todos lados. Las lágrimas y sollozos de su pequeña amada. Todo fue demasiado para él, sus ojos negros se negaron a mirar y automáticamente el miro sus pies.

_"—Y-yo…yo no qu-quiero morir…No antes de ver a mis Nakamas otra vez."_

Levy sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta. Ella apretó un poco más al pequeño felino que sostenía en sus brazos. La imagen de ella misma llorando empezó a verse borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

_"—No moriremos, camarón. No antes de dar una buena pelea."_

Una pequeña lágrima cristalina salió de su ojo izquierdo, irónicamente, del mismo ojo que lloraba su "yo" del futuro. Rápidamente, se soltó de la mano de Gajeel y se limpió la pequeña lágrima. Después de haberla secado, volvió a aplastar la mano de Gajeel contra la suya.

_"—Lo lograremos Levy…lo prometo."_

Gajeel apretó un poco más el agarre que tenía su mano con la de Levy. El frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz baja. El no pudo apartar, ni un solo segundo, su vista de la imagen de la Levy llena de vendas.

Entonces…eso fue lo que había pasado. Reflexiono mentalmente.

Los moretones, las contusiones, los vendajes, las cicatrices… todo eso marcaron el cuerpo de la pequeña maga y él no había podido hacer nada. Enfurecido, el Dragon Slayer de hierro apretó el puño de su mano libre.

Los ojos de la maga celestial observaron la imagen de Levy siendo abrazada por Gajeel, en los recuerdos de la Levy del futuro. Sus ojos marrones se empezaron a aguar, amenazando en convertirse en lágrimas. Sus manos estaban tapando su boca por la impresión.

¿Por qué?

Se preguntó.

¿Por qué ella había sido la única que había podido viajar al pasado y no Levy?

¿Por qué la pequeña maga tuvo que sufrir de esa manera?

Entonces cuando la pequeña maga de escritura sólida, había cerrado sus ojos mientras era abrazada por el Dragon Slayer de hierro, la escena empezó a desaparecer y todo empezó a cambiar una vez más.

¿Por qué las personas más buenas estaban destinadas a sufrir?

* * *

_Dos magos se encontraban caminando sigilosamente en el bosque. Ellos no eran nada más ni nada menos que Gajeel y Levy._

_—Vamos…apúrate camarón. —susurro Gajeel._

_Levy apuro un poco más el paso y agarro con más fuerza el morral de su bolso. Sus pies ágilmente esquivaban cualquier ramita o charco que pudiera delatar su posición actual. En su brazo, arriba de las vendas, se podía apreciar la palabra "inodoro" con letra es cursiva, proveniente de su propia magia. La palabra estaba hecha de un color blanco y se encontraba ligeramente remarcada por el color negro. Esta palabra estaba también escrita en el brazo del otro mago, la cual permitía ocultar su olor de los dragones._

_A lo lejos, los magos divisaron la cueva donde actualmente se escondían de los dragones. Gajeel agarro la mano de Levy y jalo con fuerza para llegar más rápido hasta allí._

_Una vez adentro, Levy activo unas runas que ella misma había trazado en la entrada de la cueva, las cuales lograban que los dragones no pudieran verlos, siempre y cuando los dos magos estuvieran dentro de la misma. Cuando termino, ella suspiro y se sacó el pequeño bolso del hombro._

_Una semana. Pensó._

_Una semana desde que toda la catástrofe había comenzado._

_Levy se sentó sobre el suelo rocoso y se puso en una posición fetal, su mentón descanso en sus rodillas._

_Últimamente, ella se preguntaba cuando esto acabaría. ¿Habría alguien tan poderoso como para poder vencer a los dragones? Fielmente, ella oraba porque ellos no fueran los únicos sobrevivientes del gremio. Ella aún creía que era así, que los demás estaban sanos y salvos en algún lugar. Aunque cada día que pasaba, la esperanza se iba apagando poco apoco._

_Levy suspiro y cerró sus ojos._

_Ella solo quería que todo fuera como antes…_

_El gremio lleno de bullicio, la alegría y la paz flotando como burbujas en el aire, sus amigas devuelta, Lucy, Mira, Erza, Cana y todas las demás. También Jet y Droy, una vez más junto a ella, animándola, como alguna vez lo hicieron._

_—Camarón…_

_La voz de Gajeel la sacó de sus pensamientos._

_Sus ojos color avellanas se abrieron y lo miraron expectantes._

_—Ya es hora de prender una fogata. —el señalo a una pequeña montaña de ramas._

_Levy asistió con la cabeza._

_—Escritura solida: Fuego. —murmuro mientras movía sus dedos en el aire._

_La palabra aterrizo en el montículo de madera y poco apoco el fuego empezó a crecer hasta formar una fogata resistentes. Gajeel se sentó al frente de ella y fue agregando pequeñas ramas para avivar aún más las llamas._

_La mirada de la pequeña maga se desvió hacia la entrada de la cueva. Los colores vivos del atardecer poco apoco empezaron a irse, junto con el sol, dando lugar al comienzo de la noche. Las estrellas brillaron más que nunca en esa noche. Entonces ella se preguntó ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso puede relucir en este momento de absoluta oscuridad? A lo lejos, los ojos de la pequeña maga pudieron divisar a algunos dragones volando por el cielo oscuro._

_Impulsivamente, Levy arrastro sus piernas cerca de su pecho y las apretó con sus brazos. Su mirada se desvió, nuevamente, hacia la fogata. Sus ojos se perdieron en las llamas. Levy empezó a divagar en sus pensamientos y en sus fantasías._

_Gajeel la observo, sentado desde su lugar. Él no había podido dejar de observar cada movimiento que ella hacía. Él se mordió el labio con frustración._

_Odiaba verla así…_

_Verla tan…vacía y desesperanzada._

_Dolía ver, a la mujer que alguna vez fue alegre y vivaz, convertida en una mujer sombría y llena de miedo. Ella parecía una pequeña niña asustada…una niña asustada de los "moustros" que se encontraban rondando afuera._

_Sus ojos rojos observaron como ella tembló ligeramente por el frío. Dentro de poco el invierno comenzaría, él no estaba del todo seguro si ellos podrían soportar las bajas temperaturas en una cueva. Gajeel negó con la cabeza. Tenía que tener esperanza…por ella._

_Gajeel se levantó, con pasos cortos se encamino hacia la peliazul y se sentó a su lado. Suavemente, el paso su brazo por los hombros de la pequeña maga y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Levy no se negó y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. Su mano derecha se apoyó en su pecho y apretó su camisa._

_¿Cuánto tiempo más? Se preguntó._

_¿Cuánto tiempo más ellos resistirían?_

_Por alguna razón, ella no podía evitar pensar en eso. La mano de Levy, casi por inercia, apretó un poco más fuerte la camisa de Gajeel. En respuesta, el pelinegro la apretó un poco más contra él, brindándole un poco más de calor._

_Los ojos de la pequeña maga, poco a poco, empezaron a cerrarse. Por un momento, ella se olvidó de todo a su alrededor. Los dragones, las muertes, sus compañeros…todo. Lo único que sintió, fue la paz que le brindaba el calor de Gajeel. Ella se acomodó un poco más en el hombro del mago y suspiro._

_Tan cálido…_

_Eso fue lo que pensó antes de quedar profundamente dormida en el hombro de su amado._

* * *

_El ruido de unas pisadas despertaron a Gajeel. Sus ojos miraron fuera de la cueva, todo parecía normal. ¿Acaso fue su imaginación? Él se hundió de hombros y observo la fogata al frente de él, la cual ya se había apagado. Sus ojos rojos miraron atreves de la oscuridad a Levy, la cual dormía tranquilamente en su hombro. Con cuidado, el estiro la pequeña manta que los cubría y los envolvió un poco más._

_Él se apoyó en la pared rocosa de la cueva y empezó a cerrar sus ojos._

_Entonces el ruido de pisadas una vez más lo despertó._

_Esta vez, él no lo había imaginado. Gajeel se enderezo rápidamente, provocando que la pequeña maga se despertara. Ella refregó su ojo que no se encontraba vendado y miro a Gajeel adormilada._

_— ¿Qué sucede?_

_Gajeel la miro y coloco un dedo en sus labios. Levy capto el mensaje y guardo silencio._

_A lo lejos, dos siluetas empezaron a aparecer, acompañados por una más pequeña en medio de ellos. Las dos personas iban armadas con rifles y estaban en alerta extrema._

_Gajeel maldijo en voz baja. Él no lograba olerlos ya que las runas adheridas a la entrada de la cueva, no lo dejaban. Levy se estremeció un poco._

_Las botas de las dos personas se empezaron a escuchar cada vez más cerca. Entonces, se pudo diferenciar que las dos personas eran una mujer y un hombre, acompañados por una niña. El pelo largo y verde de la mujer bailo con el viento, mientras tanto el hombre se mantuvo recto en cada momento._

_No puede ser…_

_Los ojos avellanas de Levy se abrieron más de lo normal. Ella se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no gritar de alegría._

_¿De verdad eran ellos?_

_Gajeel aflojo ligeramente el agarre que tenía con Levy. Esta aprovechó, corrió hacia la entrada y deshizo las runas. Las dos personas voltearon a mirar a Levy, alarmados. La pequeña niña se escondió detrás de la pierna de su madre._

_Los ojos violetas de la mujer miraron en pleno Shock a Levy. El hombre raciono de la misma manera._

_—No…no puede ser. —murmuro la mujer._

_La pequeña niña corrió hacia Levy y abrazo sus piernas. La mujer y el hombre la siguieron y se metieron adentro de la cueva. Una vez que Levy había vuelto a poner las runas, ella se voltio a mirar a la pareja._

_Pequeñas lágrimas saladas salieron de los ojos de ambas mujeres._

_Levy corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, permitiendo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. La mujer envolvió sus brazos en los hombros de Levy y sollozo._

_—M-Me…me alegra saber que están b-bien. —Levy dijo entre sollozos._

_Bisca sonrió y lloro con más fuerza._

_—Yo también me alegro…_

_Y realmente lo imposible se hizo posible, mientras ambas mujeres lloraban de pura alegría. Una pequeña esperanza crecía en el pequeño grupo de adultos._

_Alzack, con su hija en brazos, fue hasta Gajeel y ambos estrecharon sus manos en forma de saludo. Los dos se sonrieron con cariño. Y aunque estos dos no eran del todo cercanos, los dos estaban contentos de poder ver a otro nakama vivo._

_Lentamente, Levy se separó de los brazos de Bisca y prendió la fogata nuevamente. Alzack, se acercó hasta la pequeña maga y coloco, cariñosamente, su mano sobre su cabeza y acaricio sus cabellos._

_Levy sonrío mientras nuevas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos._

_En medio de la catástrofe y el miedo…un rayo de esperanza resurge entre la oscuridad._

_Gajeel se tensó al sentir como Bisca lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras lloraba. En respuesta, el con cierta torpeza, le dio algunos golpecitos en la espalda. Cuando por fin la maga peliverde se calmó, ella lo miro con una brillante sonrisa._

_—Gracias por haber cuidado de ella. —Susurro._

_Gajeel sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza. Su mirada se centró en Levy._

_Levy se encontraba abrazando a la pequeña Asuka mientras reía y lloraba a la vez. Alzack a su lado reía mientras veía como su hija miraba raro a la pequeña peliazul. Gajeel sonrió suavemente ante la vista._

_A pesar de las heridas y vendas… ella se veía hermosa._

_Sus ojos brillaron de una forma inigualable…_

_Una forma que hace mucho el no veía._

_Entonces, el pensó que la esperanza no estaba tan perdida después de todo._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Continuara..._

* * *

**¡Gracias, por seguir mi historia, comentarla y ponerla en sus favoritos c:! **

**Los escritores viven de los comentarios...**


End file.
